Hi, friends!
by quillie
Summary: Naruto yang baru berumur 4 tahun, bertemu dengan bocah Uchiha dan seorang gadis kecil? Apa jadinya? Fanfic pertama. Gausah basa-basi, mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer : Not mine. It's belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Pinjem sebentar doang charanya~**

**Cerita Naruto yang udah saya rombak habis-habisan! Jadi, jangan terkejut (yang baca aja kaga ada, mau terkejut =="). Nama Naruto juga saya ganti jadi Namikaze Naruto walaupun itu nama keluarga, bukan nama klan. Hehe.... Peace! Ya wes lah, silahkan dibaca kalo mau. Pokoknya jangan protes yang aneh-aneh... *dibakar***

**~~ENJOY~~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ayah, kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya bocah kecil berambut pirang keemasan. Ayahnya yang sejak tadi menikmati jalan-jalan dengan bocah kecilnya menengok.

"Suara apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya ayahnya sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak semata wayangnya. Yang ditanyai hanya mengeluarkan cengiran –mirip sekali dengan ayahnya— sambil menunjuk perutnya. Ayahnya mati-matian menahan tawa gara-gara kepolosan anaknya ini.

"Baiklah, ekhem, ayo kita ke kedai ramen." Ajak ayah bocah itu yang secara fisik amat persis dengan anaknya. Langkah-langkah kecil Naruto menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto. Itulah nama bocah berumur empat tahun dan berambut pirang keemasan tadi. Ia adalah anak dari salah satu Hokage di Konoha. Ia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Berambut jabrik keemasan, warna mata yang sama-sama biru sapphire (hanya saja mata Naruto lebih besar), cengiran yang amat persis dengan ayahnya dan cerdik luar biasa. Entah kebetulan atau apa, segala sesuatu dari ayahnya –Namikaze Minato— menurun kepada dirinya dengan sempurna. Cuma saja, ada sedikit perbedaan antara Naruto dan Minato….

* * *

"Brukk…." Sebuah kerikil kecil membuat badan Naruto terjungkal ke depan. Yap! Ce-ro-boh. Sifat murni ibunya. Uzumaki Kushina atau Namikaze Kushina.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun! Kau tak apa, nak?" Tanya Minato sambil membantunya berdiri lagi. Naruto mengaduh pelan dan mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya, memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hn. Tak apa! Hanya sedikit bersemangat! Ayo!!" Seru Naruto menarik tangan, eh, jari telunjuk ayahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil seolah tak ada yang terjadi barusan. Yak! Sifat kedua dari Kushina yang menurun ke Naruto. Terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa keadaannya sendiri. Minato sendiri juga tak habis pikir kenapa dua dari sifat terburuk Kushina ada di Naruto.

"Whoa! Kita sampai ayah!" Sorak Naruto gembira melihat kedai yang ada di depan mereka. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Segera, ia gendong Naruto masuk ke kedai itu.

"PAMAAANN!! AKU MAU RAMENNYA SATU!!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat ayahnya menggaruk-garuk kepala saking herannya dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Waah, Naruto, Tuan Hokage, lama tidak kemari." Sambut seorang penjaga kedai ramah. Minato mendudukkan Naruto di kursi sebelahnya dan memberikan tatapan jangan-bertindak-aneh-aneh-anak-manis.

"Ramennya dua!" Pesan Minato. Sang penjaga sekaligus koki tadi mengangguk dan segera membuat pesanan mereka.

Tak lama, pesanan Minato datang. Dengan cepat Naruto menyambar satu mangkuk berisi ramen. Kedua lelaki yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah satu ini. Minato merebut mangkuk Naruto berniat untuk menyuapinya.

"Lama tak kesini, apa kabarmu Naruto?" Tanya penjaga tadi. Naruto mendongak menatap pria tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman!" Sahutnya riang dan kembali memaksa ayahnya untuk menyuapkan sesuap ramen.

"Lalu, kemana ibumu, nak? Apa kabarnya?" Tanya penjaga kedai itu lagi. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ibu baik-baik saja kok."

Di lain tempat….

"NARUTOO!! MINATOO!! Tega sekali kalian meninggalkan mansion seperti kapal pecah begini?!?" Pekik Kushina frustasi. Yah, berhubung ini musim liburan, semua pelayan juga tentu saja ikut berlibur. Dan jadilah Kushina sebagai pelayan sementara di Namikaze Mansion.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Minato….

"Huaah… kenyang. Sekarang, kemana lagi? Ayo, ayo!" Kata Naruto menarik-narik jaket flak ayahnya.

"Iya, iya, sebentar…" Ucap Minato sabar sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Setelah selesai dengan urusan bayar-membayar, Minato menggandeng Naruto lagi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, setiap hari libur sore hari, mereka jalan-jalan ke kota.

"Naruto-kun, besok ayah akan ke Uchiha Mansion. Ada urusan. Jadi, besok kau di rumah saja yah? Temani ibumu." Kata Minato. Naruto kembali mendongak.

"Mm-hm. Tapi, aku belum pernah dengar Uchiha Mansion. Dimana itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lumayan jauh juga dari mansion kita. Ada di perbatasan desa. Mereka itu kepolisian militer desa. Oh iya, Naruto-kun, mereka juga punya anak seumuran denganmu." Jelas Minato. Naruto tampak tertarik dengan para uchiha itu.

"Benarkah? Anak itu, siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dia juga punya kakak, Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Minato dengan senang hati.

"Wow. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? Ya ya ya?" Bujuk Naruto menarik-narik jari-jari ayahnya.

"Uhm. Well, boleh saja. Asal kau berjanji tak akan mempermalukanku." Kata Minato terkikik. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"YOSH! Aku janji!" Ucap Naruto riang. Minato kembali menggendong Naruto.

"Baik. Ayo, kita pulang!" Ajak Minato bersemangat disambut dengan "Yaaah…" kecewa dari Naruto.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, membuat salah satu mansion di Konoha sedikit ribut. Seorang pria tinggi berparas lembut sedang menunggu di depan Namikaze Mansion. Hm… janji yang kemarin, eh?

"Narutoo~ Cepat sedikit!" Panggil Minato pagi-pagi yang sudah ada di depan pintu masuk mansion.

"Hei, hei, aku sudah disini daritadi, ayah." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk punggung ayahnya.

"Hah? Oohehe… Ayo, Naruto-kun." Ajak Minato sebelum….

"Tog… tog…" Sebuah sendok sayur mendarat di kepala mereka bergantian. Dengan bulu kuduk berdiri, mereka berdua menengok ke belakang.

"TEGA YA KALIAAAANN?!? MENINGGALKAN KAMAR BERANTAKAN BEGITU SAJA?! BERSIHKAN DULU!!!" Geram Kushina, istri Minato sekaligus ibu Naruto. Seandainya Kushina digambar manga/anime sudah pasti muncul perempatan di jidatnya dengan gigi runcing-runcing.

"A-ayah…" Panggil Naruto sambil mendongak. "N-na-naruto…" Balas Minato menunduk. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Minato dengan sigap menggendong Naruto dan mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Blarr…" Asap putih langsung keluar begitu Minato melempar kunainya ke bawah. Kushina yang ditinggal begitu saja langsung mencak-mencak dan ngomel-ngomel tak jelas. Anak dan ayah sama saja.

* * *

"Nah, Naruto-kun. Kita sudah sampai!" Sorak Minato menurunkan Naruto Naruto belum beralih dari sebuah mansion besar ala Eropa.

"Wow…." Gumam Naruto takjub.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun!" Ajak Ayahnya. Naruto masih terbengong-bengong melihat bangunan besar bercat biru itu.

"Ah! Minato…" Sapa seorang wanita cantik dan berwajah lembut. Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayahnya. Minato tersenyum ramah. Tak lama, seorang pria tegap muncul dibelakangnya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk." Kata pria itu mempersilahkan begitu tahu siapa yang datang bertamu.

"Arigatou." Ucap Minato sambil melangkah masuk. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang dan masih memeluk kaki ayahnya.

"Ayo Naruto, beri salam kepada Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku." Suruh Minato. Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat.

"Hei, Naruto-kun, tak usah malu-malu." Ucap wanita bernama Mikoto tadi. Naruto mengangguk sambil terus memegangi kaki ayahnya.

"Mana Sasuke? Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." Tanya Minato pada Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke! Kemarilah! Kau punya seorang tamu!" Panggil Fugaku. Tak lama, seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto muncul dari balik tangga. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tomat merah yang sudah tak utuh lagi.

"Tamu? Siapa ayah?" Tanyanya sambil menatap dua orang asing berambut pirang keemasan. "Dia?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk ke Minato dengan alis naik.

"Bukan. Yang kecil." Jawab ayahnya membiarkan anaknya menebak.

"Hoo…. Dia?" Tebak Sasuke sambil terus melahap tomatnya.

"Ajaklah ia bermain sebentar. Ayah ada perlu dengan Minato." Suruh Fugaku. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto entah kemana. Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah kecil itu.

"Hei, hei, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Kata Naruto menarik tangannya sebal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo ke taman belakang." Ajak Sasuke sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

"Namamu…. Sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Kau?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Jawab Naruto nyengir. Sasuke membulatkan bibir kecilnya membentuk huruf 'O' sambil terus melahap tomatnya.

"Kau suka tomat, eh?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat teman barunya ini mau memakan tomat mentah.

"Sangat suka sebenarnya. Hehe…." Kata Sasuke memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi. "Ha! Sudah sampai. Kau suka?" Ditanya begitu, Naruto yang sejak tadi asik melihat tomat yang makin lama makin habis itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Wow…." Komentar Naruto kagum. "Kawaii…." Lanjutnya. Taman yang indah jujur saja.

"Bunga-bunga itu, ibuku yang menanamnya. Haft… disini biasanya aku latihan." Jelas Sasuke. "Kau lihat jembatan di kolam itu? Itu aku yang membuatnya hangus. Hehehe…" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah jembatan kecil diatas sebuah kolam yang entah apa isinya. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja diberi penjelasan.

"Hm, Sasuke, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah memperhatikan 'luka bakar' pada jembatan tadi.

"Empat. Kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Naruto hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"WHOA! Kita akan jadi teman satu akademi!!" Sorak Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke –yang sedikit lebih tinggi— senang. Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan nyengir.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Setelah liburan ini, kita akan masuk akademi." Ucap Sasuke bersemangat. Naruto mengangguk-angguk senang.

Kedua bocah itu amat senang mengetahui mereka akan jadi teman seangkatan. Mereka ngobrol sana-sini tentang banyak hal mengenai jurus ataupun akademi ninja. Sudah seperti teman lama saja. Merekapun tidak canggung menjitak atau memukul kecil kepada temannya satu sama lain. Tidak salah jika Naruto ingin berkunjung kesini.

"Bosan…. Jalan-jalan yuk!" Ajak Naruto yang tidak terlihat sedikitpun kelelahan. Sasuke menoleh dan menancapkan satu lagi kunainya ke papan target. "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Ayolah!" Ajak Naruto tak sabar dan menyeret Sasuke untuk berhenti berkutat dengan kunai-kunainya.

Mereka berjalan keluar mansion untuk mencari sedikit hiburan sebentar. Tentunya dengan seijin orang tua mereka. Kedua bocah yang sekarang sudah seperti sahabat itu berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan, Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sedang memanjat-manjat pohon. Seumuran dengan mereka juga sepertinya. Naruto menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya melihat-lihat tak jelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menunjuk ke gadis kecil tadi. Sasuke mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Naruto. "Hn. Kenapa lagi?"

"Hebat sekali dia bisa memanjat seperti itu." Ucap Naruto tertarik. Gadis merah muda tadi memanjat-manjat pohon tanpa kedua tangannya. Kakinya hanya menempel di batang pohon begitu saja. Tapi, berkali-kali ia jatuh dari pohon juga. Ia hanya mampu sampai ke cabang pohon pertama.

"Dia sedang latihan. Itu juga salah satu kemampuan ninja. Hei, aku juga bisa seperti itu." Jelas Sasuke bangga. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ya? Buktikan dulu!" Tantang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Perhatikan baik-baik." Perintahnya.

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri pohon yang dipakai gadis kecil tadi latihan. Dengan mudah, ia menapakkan kakinya di batang pohon itu, memanjatnya. Ia langsung duduk di sebuah cabang kedua dari tanah.

Gadis berambut merah muda tadi terbengong-bengong sementara Naruto ternganga melihat betapa lihainya sahabatnya yang satu ini. Gadis kecil tadi jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menyusul Sasuke sampai ke atas. Tapi tetap saja, ia hanya bisa sampai ke cabang pertama. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda tadi.

"Hoi! Naruto! Bagaimana? Kau puas dengan buktinya?!" Tanya Sasuke dari atas. Naruto hanya nyengir dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya??" Tanya Naruto mendongak ke atas. Gadis kecil tadi tersenyum.

"Kau kumpulkan saja cakramu tepat di telapak kakimu dan panjatlah! Gampang kok." Jawab gadis tadi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mengerti!" Teriak Naruto semakin bingung untuk menyusul kawan-kawannya. Sasuke terbahak melihat sobatnya kebingungan seperti rambutnya yang keemasan itu kebakaran saja. Sementara gadis tadi hanya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Entah darimana, sebuah bohlam muncul menerangi otak Naruto. "AHA!! Oi! Sasuke! Tunggu disitu!" Yang disebut hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Blarr…." Sebuah asap putih mengelilingi Naruto seketika. Sasuke dan gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu bengong sebentar. Dan….

"Hei! Naruto disini!!" Teriak Naruto. Kedua anak seumuran tadi mencari sumber suara. Serempak, mereka menengadah dan menemukan Naruto memeluk cabang pohon yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang dipanjat Sasuke.

"Kunai ayahku berguna juga. Hehe…." Ucap Naruto nyengir sambil memperlihatkan kunai aneh yang ada ditangannya.

"Curang kau!" Tuduh Sasuke cemberut. Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar.

"Biarin! Bweee…." Kata Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya senang. Gadis berambut merah muda tadi tertawa kecil melihat kedua bocah itu saling ejek.

"Siapa nama kaliam berdua, omong-omong?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mendongak. Sejenak, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti mengejak dan menengok ke belakang.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan dia Namikaze Naruto." Jawab Sasuke disertai sambutan "Betul!" dari Naruto.

"Ooh… perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Hei, kalian anak para petinggi desa ya?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi. Jawabannya hanya anggukan dari dua bocah itu.

"Sakura, berapa umurmu? Kau pandai sekali memanjat, kulihat." Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakura mendongak.

"Empat tahun. Hehe…." Jawabnya nyengir. Naruto langsung membenarkan posisinya yang sejak tadi memeluk cabang pohon ke posisi duduk. Sasuke juga menengok ke bawah.

"Kita akan jadi teman satu akademi!!" Sorak mereka senang. Sakura juga menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi.

Dalam sehari, Naruto sudah punya dua teman baru yang seumuran dengannya. Mereka tampak akrab sekali mengobrol atau sekedar bersenda gurau. Mereka sepertinya betah mengobrol dengan posisi begitu di atas pohon saking asyiknya.

"Hei, teman-teman, bagaimana caranya kita turun dari pohon ini?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

GLEK!

-

-

-

-

-

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

* * *

**Gila ya? Umur empat tahun udah bisa yang neko-neko kayak gitu. Ckck... *terkagum-kagum sendiri* *dijitak* Huohoho.... arigatou yang udah mau baca sampe bawah. Maklum kalo jelek, author baru~ Gimana? Puyeng ga? Teknik manjat-manjat itu saya pilih mungkin karena itu teknik dasar ninja Genin. Kan ceritanya itu mereka bertiga anak genius Konoha. Hehe.... TBC atau The End? Terserah anda sekalian~ Kalo mau diterusin, ya lanjott~ *GeeR* kalo mau abis sampe situ, ya wes, ga punya tanggungan saya~  
**

**Kritik, saran, flame, atau mau demo buat di-delete sekalian ini fict *lebay* juga gapapa. Yang penting, klik dong tombol ijo imut-imut dibawah. Ya ya ya?**

**REVIEW!!! XD  
**


End file.
